VP113 (Asgard)
Basic Information Discovered by a Human Scientist in 2012, VP113, also known as "Asgard", is a rogue planetoid in the Solar System with a extremely large orbit around the sun causing it to travel into the outermost reaches of our Solar System, unlike the other planets within the system. Because of this, it only comes within range of the other planets every 4,178 years and as such, was the first time Verga'an interacted with the Human Species on Earth. This first encounter lead the ancient Humans to believe that the Asgardians were gods, because of their advanced technology, and laid the foundations for Norse Mythology, until the visiting Verga'an left Earth to return home and prepare for another orbital cycle, not returning for another 4000+ years. Their second arrival to Earth clued the Humans in on the fact that their ancient gods were actually aliens all along. Life on Asgard Asgard has been stripped and mined of every natural resource, leaving no part of the original planet behind. Instead the entire planet is now one massive mechanical and technological structure, functioning as a gigantic forge, that is able to create anything the Verga'an please. Some refer to it as a "Forge World/Planet". Additionally, Asgard is completely fortified from attacks. Massive planetary and fleet cannons line the surface, ready to engage anything that enters it's spacial territories without authorization. There are huge fleets of Verga'an warships that protect it's surface as well. No other race has ever set foot on Asgard, due to intense racism, except for one Human diplomat after the Resource War, for some reason the Verga'an will only interact and assist Humanity, albeit in a very limited capacity. Living on Asgard is hard. Verga'an culture does not permit failure of any kind. All Verga'an are expected to function and serve their race to their full capacity. Verga'an who are unable to do such are removed somehow, or sent to Earth. However, due to this harshness; Verga'an production, economy, and strength are the greatest in the system. Additionally, Asgard is under constant attack from Dark Drevii, known as "Dokkalfar", a race of ancient Drevii who separated from the Imperium in order to carry out their vengeance against the Verga'an homeworld. Their war is never ending, and still goes on to this day. Asgard is one massive city and machine that runs night and day, the city is alive, constantly pumping out smog and noise. The constant smog has turned the artificial atmosphere a dirty and yellow-ish red color, the Verga'an have had to restore their atmosphere 3 times already. Day to day life consists of nothing but work for Verga'an, with little time to relax, however, the Verga'an seem to enjoy this. Those who do not are seen as weak and traitorous. All Verga'an are born into a caste, where their life's work is selected for them, however, all Verga'an owe 60 years of their life to dedicated mandatory military service in one of the many Asgadia Militia houses that make up a larger Army called "The Anvil Coalition". These militia houses are all in service to Odin, the Verga'an king, but serve different combat functions on the battlefield. For example, one house may be comprised of ranged gunners, while another are nothing but melee warriors. A Verga'an's caste could have them doing a multitude of different tasks. Some may go off-world to different asteroids to mine for resources to fuel the needs of the war machine, since their planet is completely depleted. Others may serve in the massive shipyards, helping to construct more war vessels, while others are doing their service to one of the militia houses. Government The Verga'an operate a singular monarchy over the entire planet. The royal family consists of the Odinsons, the kin of the current King of Asgard; Odin XIV. His lineage and kingdom will be passed on to his oldest son; Thor Odinson, and so on and so forth, just as it was passed on to him by his father; Odin XIII. There has always been an Odin in charge of the throne since the Verga'an became civilized. Before the throne was formed, Asgardians were not unified as they are today. There were many tribal clans that feuded for territory until the first Odin unified them into a singular people and government. King Odin is the oldest living Verga'an currently, somehow living well over the average age of a normal Verga'an -- The King celebrated his 891th birthday in 2132 C.E. The king has a queen; "Frigg IX" But only Verga'an men are permitted to rule the kingdom, due to Verga'an culture being somewhat sexist, and thinking of woman as serving a more maternal purpose. Even though she will never rule the kingdom, she still has significant political power over the planet. The Monarchy lives within a massive fortified palace, known as "Asgardia Prima", on the top levels of their cities, surrounded by their elite female warriors; the Valkyries, the only Verga'an women who are allowed to become warriors. The Palace is probably the most beautiful structure on Asgard, as the rest of the planet is all dirty and dank machinery forges, covered in smog. There is a high council which also resides within Asgardia Prima. The High Council is made up of Odin's must trusted advisers and warrior-generals. The king will listen to his council before he makes decisions, and has complete oversight on all matters and the authority to overrule any of his advisers as he sees fit. However, the general population does not question his authority, as they revere the Odinsons as heros for unifying the Verga'an people long ago, and putting an end to the clan wars that plagued their planet. King Odin is considered by the Verga'an people to be extremely wise and full of experience. Influence The ancient Verga'an had unlocked space travel well before Humanity had, and chose to visit Earth first, during the medieval times, giving birth to Norse Mythology. Their advanced technology was perceived as god-like to the early humans of the northern tribes. Verga'an got along well enough with the Humans, who were eager to learn their ways. Verga'an enjoy those who listen to them and stroke their egos. The Verga'an passed down basic forging techniques to Humanity, greatly contributing to Human advancement, before the Verga'an would leave the planet, as Asgard would undergo another 4000+ year orbit cycle around the solar system, where it'd finally be within range to visit Earth once again. It wasn't until the Resource War that the Verga'an and their planet emerged again, finding their old Human students with new technological advancements, that were greatly inspired by their own industrialization techniques given to them during their first visit, locked in a war with one of their most hated rivals; The Drevii. The Verga'an aided the Humans during the Resource War. Today, the System Alliance has ushered in peace amonst the major races of the Solar System, and the Verga'an have finally offered their crafting genius to the rest of the system. The Verga'an forge planet is the largest industrial manufacture in the entire solar system, other races often commission the Verga'an for ships or massive industrial projects or massive mining campaigns. Asgard is home to several industrial mega corporations, all completely Verga'an controlled, doing business with anyone with enough credits, however, they secretly hike up their prices if commissioned by the Drevii. Resources Asgard's resources are completely depleted, so they have nothing to offer except their forges. Some of which are completely proprietary and only certain types of objects can be crafted there. The greedy Verga'an control that monopoly, making it a resource others need to have. However, the Verga'an are the system's best miners and others still come to them just to ask for mining projects. The Verga'an find resources off-world, like in the Asteroid belts. The Verga'an have also created massive "Mining-Rings", gigantic mechanical halos that wrap around a inhabitable or hostile planet, such as Jupiter or Mercury, to gather resources from it. Category:Planets Category:Solar System Category:Locations